bpmroundtablefandomcom-20200214-history
TPPI - Open Space
Outcomes from Open Space Session Following is an un-ordered collection of the outcomes from the Open Space Session Soft outcomes # buy-in # involvement to the process Extend information to suit methods Stakeholder Map from Gaby how to manage the people side # Concetric circles # put the process owner in the middle # first circle - list the stakeholders we need to engage with - process owner tells us who # use excel ss to list stakeholders for that phase # the next circle, add to the list and remove others # define relationships Customer of the process vs internal and external customers * customer of the PI project or the end customer - needs to be difined * Suncorp calls a customer the purchaser or the consumer * Doing the piece of work for the customer for the PI project is not how the customer is defined Build a list of terms so that the same word means the same thing to people Should we have come to an agreement on terminology first before we started defining the PI process. Instead of taking a silo approach we could use the terminology as a starting point for furture work. We need to come to a consensus on terms to at least have a starting point. What does the framework consist of eg methods, tools etc If members have a certain interest area how do we represent that in a meta data framework. What do we need the wiki for, the longer it is left there, it loses integrity. Challenge - raw content management into a structured framework that is database driven. Need to clarify top level - what do we need to make the links between the processes and represent this in a community so that we don't have to wait for the next meeting to make contact again. Haven't finished this part, starting to talk about the next phases, too risky to do so...stay focused on improving what we have till it's good enoughand then move on. We could also have other alternative methods of organising the roundtable sessions. Reflection on Open Space Technology Is this a good approach to use - the Open Space technologies? * lots of conversations that were had that may not have been had in a more structured environment * outcomes not reflective of effort * need more flip charts to write down ideas to brain storm ideas * quality conversations with individuals * distractions turned into valuable discussions * coffee converstaions weren't all had at coffee time * made good use of the white board and the sticky wall - just need more * good at identifying lots of issues fresh eyes looking at issues - but not much resolution - what do we take home with us * note the objective of the session at the start and focus discussions around that * we might have the ability to make some of those decisions Questions to be answered to "complete" session * how do we want to facilliate the next piece of work * how do we document it - get some Master's students to tidy up - still need to get the community involved * how do we complete the content * how do we tie the model togther * how do we maintain it - collaboration - how do we maintain them - can we create a group * do we continue to operate with streams - yes - get rid of the overlap and then continue to clean up - get the top level done first and then put the detail - continue concalls - Craig to do modelling - invite other people to join the concall if they are available - f2f sessions really helped - Michael G can also set up concalls and webex Next steps # Sort out the overlaps - synchronise approaches - clean up the current workbooks using JH's style # have more people take ownership of the processes - back up buddy # hold off on adding new things right now - but flag them for addition later so we don't lose it # extend the model to reflect soft outcomes - flagged # streams, online content and on-line forum and concalls Concalls every Tuesday 8am AESDST, see forum on http://www.bpm-roundtable.com for details. Try using the BPM Roundtable forum this is a pull forum - we really need a push forum instead - have a look at Islay's feedback. Actions # Craig (Christine) Jon (Tie it all up), Ashley and Jamie (John) and Tonia (Gaby) to be back up buddies